A typical tripod comprises a table for supporting an instrument such as surveying instrument (for example, a level, a target for use in surveying, and a theodolite or total station), a telescope, a camera or an illuminator, and three extendable legs pivotably connected to the table. Each leg has a pointed end at its lowermost portion to facilitate positioning thereof against the ground.